


Welcome back, doll

by Peggysuave



Series: The misery of being Herman Carter's obsession [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Chased, Doc appears to be elegant but is actually a Psychopath, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hatred, Hospital, Obedience, Oral Sex, Rape, Red Forest, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Violence, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysuave/pseuds/Peggysuave
Summary: After having been raped by the Doctor, you hope to never encounter him again.But apprarently the entity has decided to change the rules of the game. You have to face him again, sensing that your treatment will be even worse than last time.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel of my first work with Herman Carter x Reader, "A stubborn Subject".  
> So I recommend you to read that one first ;)  
> This part of the series is inspired by this fantastic artwork http://guud-night.tumblr.com/image/174404445358 !
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos and comments! I'd love to know how you like my story.
> 
> Have fun reading!

As a character in the realm of the entity you did not count in days but you counted in matches that you played. Hence, the only thing you could say was that about 2 dozen matches had passed since you had been raped by the Doctor.  
Regarding the fact that you haven’t encountered him since, you wondered if there were any negative consequences for the Doctor. After all, what he did to you was not part of the entity’s plan for its servants. You smirked bitterly. Hopefully that bastard burned in a hell even worse than the one you all were already in.

Although you were ashamed of it, you had told your campfire comrades about the incident with Herman Carter. Since you could not be sure that you were the only one he was after, you felt like it was right to warn the others. Perhaps he wasn’t the only killer who developed other desires than to kill. Anyways it was the right decision to let the others know. 

All of your fellow survivors have been treating you with care since then. Even though you appreciated their condolence, you felt like what happened to you was just another way to be disgraced by the entity’s killers. Whether you had a knife in your chest or a dick in your vagina against your will, both actions took away your dignity. You would prefer the knife over the dick though.

-

It’s been stressful 20 minutes of running, hiding and fixing those god damn generators for the millionth time. The entity never seemed to get tired of the same old game. And since none of you had a chance to get away, you played along so that perhaps you wouldn’t have to suffer pain, at least.   
Today your team mates were Ace Visconti who had more luck than actual skill but was pretty successful with it, David King who was more of a machine than a man and Claudette Morel who was an extremely careful person, good at hiding and very empathic.  
Despite all these excellent preconditions to survive the trial, your team once again managed to get themselves killed.   
The huntress had been really bloodthirsty today after all, so you didn’t really blame anyone for anything. 

Since you were the last one alive, it was your task to either find the hatch or finish all remaining generators. The first option seemed more promising, so you had been crouching around the Red Forest for about 5 minutes already.   
The tall, wet grass had made your jeans and sleeves damp and the cold air of the forest made you shiver. Occasionally you’d rub over the spot on your chest that had been pierced by one of the meat hooks in the course of the trial.   
If this was the real world, you would’ve wondered why this didn’t kill you instantly but in a realm that only consisted of fog and cruel games being impaled was just as normal as never having to eat and sleep.

You hated having to search for the hatch. Being the last one alive put a lot of pressure on you and since you were the killer’s only object of interest, it was twice as hard to stay hidden.

You weren’t exactly sure how the huntress ended up finding you. Some say that she was more animal than human and was able to smell her prey from far away. Maybe she just followed your tracks. Or perhaps she caught a glance of your inappropriately bright shirt between the massive tree trunks.   
None of you really knew why you sometimes spawned with different clothes on. Why would the entity give a damn about fashion?   
Your guess was that it tried to influence your roles in the match by making you harder or easier to spot. 

However, after 10 minutes of useless crouching around in the dirt with a shirt on that glowed like a beacon you were on the run. The ironic thing about being chased by the huntress was that you felt like a hunted bunny, turning corners to dodge her hatchets, although she was the one wearing the rabbit mask.

With a racing heart you sprinted around the woods and took shelter behind tree trunks and wooden walls. Your lungs were aching and despite the adrenaline in your blood you started feeling dizzy from exhaustion. The constant looking behind your back while running made it even worse.  
Desperately you flung your body to the side as another hatchet came flying at you, faster than any normal woman would’ve been able to toss it. You landed in the mud, stumbled back on your feet and tried to pick up speed again.  
All of a sudden you heard a faint whispering coming from your right. It sounded like a gently howling wind, like a breeze on a day that was going to become a stormy one. It was the sweet tune of the opened hatch, granting you a free escape.   
Empowered by new hope you rushed towards the sound. The huntress was right behind you. Her eerie humming was deafening in your ears. How was she able to just hum like that while running at full speed? Did she never get exhausted? Was she never out of breath?

She let out a husky yell as she flung her enormous axe at you. It was destined to cut your head off your shoulders and it nearly did.  
With a panicked scream you tossed yourself to the ground and slithered the last meter towards the hatch and slid right into it. Thank god the ground was muddy and wet enough to allow such a maneuver.   
Whilst the huntress screamed out of frustration, you screamed out of relieve as you fell into the foggy, comforting darkness of the hatch. For a second you could see her eyes glooming behind the mask as she stared into the tunnel that she could not follow her prey in.

You felt so incredibly lucky as you floated deeper into the fog. Surviving always filled you with such immense relieve and happiness. That’s how the entity kept its survivors going. It would be easier to just give up and let yourself be killed instantly. But that would be boring for the entity to watch so it made sure to keep everyone in their roles.

It was always a soothing feeling to be falling through the fog. The next thing would be to fall asleep and wake up at the camp fire with your friends congratulating you on your escape.   
But something was wrong this time. It took too long. Instead of feeling relaxed you suddenly started feeling uneasy, even fearful. With a beating heart you drifted into the lightless nothingness and wished that it would finally be over. Your head felt heavy and your limbs went numb.  
Unconsciousness was finally coming but it was not a relieve. You fought against having your senses taken away but how could you win against the demon that was the God in this world?

-

Your eyelids fluttered open.   
You woke up to the sight of sterile, white ceilings that had plaster crumbling off in some places. You had to squint your eyes due to the large neon tubes that shed cold, white light on the surroundings.  
A sharp scent was lingering in the air. It smelled like medicine and disinfectant but also faintly like blood and burnt flesh.  
You sat up with a jerk. Panicked you scanned your surroundings. A waiting room.   
This was not the campfire. The hatch brought you straight to Léry’s Memorial institute, the realm of Herman Carter.

A distant swell of laughter filled the air.

“Welcome back, doll!”


	2. Agony

You sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room and clasped your head in disbelief.   
Apparently the rules had changed. There was no way the Doctor could’ve influenced the hatch to bring you straight to him. It must’ve been the entities decision and that means you had to play along with whatever was destined to happen.

You gulped and stood up. This was not the time to jump to conclusions, you told yourself. Even though the Doctor’s welcome message made it pretty obvious that this match was just for you and him, there still was a slight chance that there might have spawned other survivors too.  
It would be best to take a careful stroll around, you decided. Maybe the entity just skipped the campfire part.

Silently you tiptoed down the white corridor. No sounds were to be heard except for the faint humming of some electric devices. The lamps flickered occasionally and bathed the facility in cold light.   
You peered around the corner. “Meg?” you whispered. “Claudette? Jake?”   
There was no response.  
“Anyone?”  
Silence and flickering light was the answer.  
You snuck through hallways, patient’s rooms, more hallways and equipment- and washing rooms. You even dared to sneak to the horrible treatment theater, the place where you had been raped, always extremely careful not to make a sound.  
There were some stairs that led up to a higher level from where you could glance down into the room of torture without being seen from below. You couldn’t spot anyone.  
“Odd”, you muttered to yourself.  
Was Herman Carter not here? He had to be. You heard his voice.  
Not that you were especially eager to find him. But since you haven’t spotted one generator so far, it was kind of clear that the entity wanted you to do something else.

With a lump in your throat you climbed down the stairs. There was one more place that you hadn’t checked yet. Your feet made their way to the office which was the only room that didn’t look like it belonged to a hospital. In fact it actually looked quite comfortable. It was equipped with wooden furnishings, a comfy, red armchair behind a desk and large bookshelves on the walls.

It was like you were being steered by someone else. Why am I going there? He has to be there. I should rather huddle up in some locker and just sit there until I die, you thought.  
But you knew death was never going to come. You would sit in there for eternity. Eventually the Doctor was going to become impatient and come and find you. And then your punishment would be even worse, you thought. So why not get it over with?

Your heart throbbed faster than ever as you approached the corridor leading to the office. Even though you moved on tip toes, your steps on the wooden floor sounded deafening in your ears.  
The office’s door was ajar, warm light shone through the crack.

Cold sweat ran down your back and covered your hands as you finally pushed the door open and entered the room.

-

There he was.  
Herman Carter was sitting at his desk with his back to you.   
It was not too late, you told yourself. He hadn’t seen you yet, you could still leave! You were about to take a step back as he spoke up without turning around: “I was wondering when you would come.”  
He stood up and turned around with a menacing grin. “You took longer than I though.”

You were unable to utter one word. Your only thought was to run away as fast as you can, to hide away and never come out. But your feet seemed to be glued to the spot.

Herman Carter towered in front of you, wearing a red shirt, a black vest with lighter dots on it, a white tie and brown suit pants. He looked elegant and terrifying at the same time. His mouth was torn open into a horrific grin by some medical device, exposing his large teeth. One of his eyes looked hooded and crusty, as if he was blind, whilst the other one was held open, just like his mouth, and gloomed in an unhealthy shade of red. A slim tube that seemed to be filled with blood came out of his nostril and disappeared somewhere underneath the collar of his shirt. 

The lump in your throat felt bigger than ever and your heart was beating so fast that you thought it must be about to burst out of your ribcage any second. “I shouldn’t have come here” you stuttered, on the verge of tears, as you spun around and prepared to storm right back through the door.  
“Not so fast!” Herman Carter’s loud, deep voice shouted.

“Come over to me and close the door behind you.”

You could’ve run straight out. You could’ve been long gone by now but instead you turned back around and closed the door. Even though every nerve inside your body screamed to run, you took one step closer towards the Doctor. Literally every molecule of you called upon your flight instinct but apparently you had just as little control over your body as when you had been walking towards the office. You took another step.  
“Good girl” the Doctor sneered. “You know where you belong, don’t you?”  
You were only one meter apart by now.  
“Now look at you. The next time we see each other, you should make sure to wear some appropriate clothes.”  
First now you realized that you were still wearing the mud coated clothes of the last trial. Your shirt was crusted with your own and your team mates’ blood and your face and hair were smeared with dirt. You looked behind you and saw your boots had left muddy tracks on the office’s carpet.

All of a sudden you felt ashamed. Immediately you hated yourself for feeling that way.Why would you feel the need to appear well dressed and pretty in front of this monster? Your head throbbed terribly and the metallic stench of your blood soaked shirt made you feel nauseous.

The Doctor pulled his armchair across the carpet and turned it around so that he could take a seat and still face you. He was tall. Even though he was seated, he only had to tilt his head very slightly in order to make eye contact.

“What’s going on here?” you finally managed to ask. “Where are all the generators? And why did the hatch bring me here and not to the camp fire?”  
“So many questions…” Herman Carter chuckled. “And yet you will not receive a satisfying answer. Let’s just say the entity and I made an arrangement.”  
“What kind of arrangement?” you asked mistrustfully.  
“You ask too many questions” he smirked. “You know why you’re here.”  
“Feel free to elaborate” you said, feeling both afraid and annoyed. You were slowly gaining back your usual self-esteem. In fact, the eerie feeling of being steered by someone else had disappeared entirely. “You know, it was nice talking to you, but I think I’m going to leave now” you said as you spun around and hasted towards the closed door. You rattled the door knob. It was locked.  
Your eyes were torn wide open as you twirled back around: “How did you do that?!”

The Doctor did nothing but laugh with his deep, full voice. “We made an arrangement, as I said” he finally answered. “Get on your knees.”

“Get on my what?” you asked in disbelief.

He laughed even louder. His gaze and entire appearance were dripping with sheer dominance as he leaned back and parted his legs wide enough for someone to kneel down in between them.

All of a sudden your previous self-esteem and cockiness were gone again. They disappeared as fast as they had come up.  
“You know I have my ways to make you do whatever I want. So it’d be best for you if you obeyed me straight away.”  
Your eyes filled up with tears and with pure hatred in them you walked towards him. One day you would make him pay for what he did to you and made you do. Someday he would be the one whimpering for mercy when you butchered him like a pig.  
“I don’t think so” he giggled with an amused expression on his face.  
“So next is you can read thoughts too?” you snapped.   
“Oh, good god, no!” he laughed out loudly. “But your expression said more than words ever could.”  
“Then you know how I feel about you.”  
“Then you know that couldn’t care less.”

You finally reached his chair. For a moment you stared down on him. ‘I could totally kick him in the guts right now’ you thought but decided that this would not really improve your current situation.  
With utter reluctance you eventually knelt down between his still parted legs. After what felt like minutes you started unbuttoning his pants with trembling fingers.  
“Nervous, doll?” he giggled.  
You grimaced and unzipped his pants. You could literally feel his eyes burning holes in your head as you sat down there. Unwilling you reached inside his pants with one hand and pulled out his already nearly fully hard cock.  
He burst into laughter as you hesitated. “It would not be the first time for you to have a part of me inside you.”  
“Yeah, but I don’t want to have that disgusting thing in my mouth” you whispered so quietly that could’ve impossibly heard it but all of a sudden his laughter came to an abrupt stop. A cloud of electricity cloaked his body as he harshly grabbed you by your hair and pulled your head into your neck.  
“Listen up, (y/n), you’re going to suck my dick whether you want it or not so I strongly recommend you to start now or else things will become very unpleasant for you!”

You cried out as he shoved your head into his lap. His cock was fully erected and the thick blue veins on it seemed to be throbbing slightly. Unwillingly you parted your lips and slowly took the tip of his dick into your mouth. Thankfully it didn’t really taste like anything so you started twirling your tongue around it lightly.  
Herman Carted leaned back and relaxed. He put one hand on the arm rest of his chair and the other one on your head. His fingertips gave you a tingling sensation on your scalp.  
It felt weird to be touched that gently after he had pulled your hair so roughly. The electricity running though his hand stimulated the nerve ends on your scalp and reluctantly you had to admit that there was a slight throbbing between your legs. ‘No!’ You would not allow yourself to get horny. How did your body even dare to find any pleasure in his touch!

His hand slightly pushed your head down until you had about 2 inches of his dick inside your mouth. He uttered a satisfied moan as you started moving your head up and down with his dick nearly completely filling your mouth already. You had trouble not to touch his cock with your teeth.

“You seem a little stiff, doll” he chuckled. “Why don’t you come closer, make yourself comfortable.”  
Damn, you just wanted this to be over. You slid a little closer and put your left arm on his leg, grabbing his thigh with your hand. It felt hard and muscular. With the other hand you clasped his dick. 

Since you wanted this to be over you might as well try to make him cum as fast as possible, you thought.  
You forced another inch inside your mouth and started picking up a little speed with your head. The Doctor sighed and slightly pulled your hair as he let you do your work. Eventually he moved his second hand to your head too and caressed your scalp with tingling finger tips.   
You hated that your body responded to his touch in the way it did. The electricity seemed to affect the nerves underneath your scalp just like the nerves between your legs. You pressed your legs together. ‘I will not allow that’, you thought. ‘I will not be turned on’.

All of a sudden Herman Carter started laughing, silently at first but louder and louder in the course of time. He sounded like a psychopath and because his laughter seemed so incredibly inappropriate in this situation you automatically stopped sucking.   
“What’s so god damn funny?” you snapped.  
The Doctor wiped a small, bloody tear out of the corner of his eye. “Seeing you like this, (y/n), so enthusiastically… I didn’t think you would be this easy to break.”   
You glared at him angrily and were about to make a pissed remark as he added: “well since you’re so obedient today, go ahead doll, I’m not finished yet!”

He harshly grabbed you by your hair and shoved your head back into his lap. “Open your mouth, slut!”  
You howled out and opened your mouth wide as he sent a jolt of electricity into your head. While in pain you unwillingly went back to sucking his dick. He was helping you along by continuously dragging your head up and down. It hurt your scalp and you felt his dick hit the back of your throat. You couldn’t help but gag at his length. ‘Good god, please don’t let me throw up!’  
With squinted eyes you tried to scream ‘Stop!’ but you only managed to utter a fuzzy mumble. Herman Carter giggled. “I can’t hear you doll, I’m afraid you have to speak louder.”

He mercilessly shoved your head up and down, holding it with two hands by now, and his hips were slightly elevated. You uttered a muffled scream and grabbed his hands, trying to pull them off your head. You scratched and kicked and cried and even bit down on his dick but all of these things only seemed to make him even more determined and angry.   
Eventually you simply settled to clawing your fingers into the fabric of his clothes and held on to them for dear life. It was a sheer miracle that you didn’t have to vomit yet.   
With a euphoric, deep outcry the Doctor finally released his load inside your mouth. His cock was sizzling electrically and you wanted get that thing out of your mouth more desperately than ever.   
You cried out as he pushed your head back down. “No, no, no, (y/n), you’re going to swallow all of that, aren’t you?” His hand weighed heavy on your head and with tears running down your face you started swallowing his thick, salty cum.   
“Now that’s what I call a good girl” he chuckled and finally released your head.

You jerked away and immediately fell onto all fours with a spinning head. Disgustedly you spat some rests of his semen on the ground and wiped your mouth with the sleeve of your shirt.  
With blurry eyes you started up at the towering man above you. The Doctor had stood up, his dick was still out.

“So we could’ve been finished now. But you had to be a stubborn bitch again, didn’t you?”  
“What the FUCK are you talking about?” you hissed.  
“Well I ordered you to keep blowing my dick but you decided to bite and scratch me instead. That’s not exactly the definition of obedience.”  
“Go to HELL, Herman Carter!” you screamed out. Every single muscle in your body was tensed up shaking with anger.  
“If I go to hell, I’ll take you with me” he laughed out.

With an infuriated scream you jumped to your feet and flung yourself towards him, with your knee coming first. You hit him right between his legs. He uttered a perplex gasp and fell onto his knees. Blind with rage you tried to smack his face and actually managed to get a hold of that obnoxious tube coming from his nose. You ripped it out. Blood spluttered all over his face and shirt.

Filled with pure hatred you forgot that it would’ve been smarter to cut and run while the Monster was still stunned. You tried to swing at him again, but his large hand caught your wrist in the air.   
He looked grotesque, monstrous even, and absolutely maniacal. Blood was still shooting out of his nostril and his eye glistened with nothing but blood lust. 

He clasped your neck with one hand and with inhumane strength he lifted you up and hurled you across the room. You crashed into one of the book shelves. Ribs cracked. Before you could even attempt to get up he was right back above you. He brutally pulled you up and pressed you against the shelf.   
“YOU…”  
His voice was quavering.  
“WILL…”  
His head seemed to be steaming.  
“APOLOGIZE TO ME!”  
With an outcry he sent jolts of electricity through your body and let you fall down. While you were lying on the ground, screaming and twitching from the electric shocks, you felt big hands tear your clothes off your body.  
Those exact hands lifted you back up a minute after. Those hands parted your legs, held you up and pressed you against the shelf as he pushed his cock into your pussy. Those terrible hands that were so gentle on your scalp earlier inflicted nothing but unbearable pain right now.  
The entire world around you vanished inside a cloud of blue, electric sparks and agony as he fucked you against the book shelf. Your back crashed into it again and again and again and you felt it bruising up more and more with every thrust he sent into you. 

“APOLOGIZE TO ME!” he screamed out.  
After a couple of high pitched, agonized screams you finally managed to cry out: “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry, please stop!”  
“YOU WILL NEVER RAISE YOUR HAND AGAINST ME AGAIN!”  
“I will never, I promise! Oh god, I SWEAR! PLEASE LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN, I CAN’T TAKE THIS!”  
“Say that you’re MINE!”  
“I’M YOURS, DR. CARTER, PLEASE STOP, please stop, please stop, just end this!”  
“Yeah that’s right, you’re mine and I’ll do WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT TO YOU!”

The only things you felt were agony and the hands of Herman Carter that held your body up as he fucked you into unconsciousness.

-

Then you woke up. But this was not the camp fire.


End file.
